Dark Shadows
The Dark Shadows refer to the evil shadows of Ploxl and Jellpo (and their self-proclaimed leader, Dark Loffica) featured in the first part of Project Origins, which is Ploxl's Exodus: Shadows of a Hero. Creation The original two Dark Shadows were created when Wispell was struck by lightning while performing a spell that absorbs life-force from nearby organisms. The life-force absorbed from the grass had not been completely siphoned, and therefore, was accidentally breathed into the shadows of Ploxl and Jellpo. With the help of Loffica, they became separate entities and eventually, Loffica unknowingly became their leader. Personalities Dark Ploxl Dark Ploxl (DP) likes to think highly of himself and scorn others. However, he is not the strongest (Or the most competent) of the three. Dark Jellpo Dark Jellpo (DJ) is psychotic, random, childish, and annoying. Despite all of this, he is the most powerful of the three, and shows this by creating many of the enemies Ploxl and friends have to fight during the series. However, he does not know of how powerful he can be. Dark Loffica Dark Loff (DL) is the "leader" of the three, and is much more bitter towards the other two, especially when she is in a bad mood or if DJ is acting up. She can also create minions, and although she isn't the most powerful, she has unlocked all of her power, and puts up the toughest fights against Ploxl and friends. Death and Departure Dark Ploxl DP serves as the series' first major boss. He transforms into a complete shadow in a pitch-black arena and runs around, completely undetectable. However, if he passes in front of a light, he can be seen and therefore attacked. Dark Jellpo DJ is first encountered as a miniboss on planet Hotazin. Here, he taunts Ploxl untill he is provoked, after which, he will become a shadow on the ground and rapidly maneuver around the stage in a confusing pattern, all while summoning two Shadow Hounds to attack Ploxl. Once DJ's shadow is attacked again, he is forced out of hiding and can be attacked for a short time before he performs the same strategy again until defeated. In his first battle, there are three stone platforms on the ground. If Ploxl destroys the ceiling above these platforms, a stalactite will fall and crack the stone floor, revealing a lava pit. This can trap DJ's shadow, but can also harm Ploxl if he is not careful. Dark Loffica At the end of PESOAH, the Dark Shadows are killed. As a last attempt to destroy Ploxl, DP and DJ morph into a single grotesque being while DL flies out of range, attacking the player with small shadow creatures that explode. If these creatures are attacked, they return back to DP and DJ and stun them which makes them fall on top of DL, pinning her to the ground, allowing Ploxl a sliver of time to climb up to her and attack her before she gets back up. After DP and DJ are stunned three times, they retreat, making the final battle with DL similar to Rutok's battle. After defeat, Ploxl takes the Silver Tractor Catalyst and absorbs the three defeated enemies. Using the magical spell he learend on Soluna, he manifests a blade of light that impales the shadow, causing them to voilently erupt as shards of shadow fly out into the night sky. With the darkness defeated, Loffica returns to normal, although she is still passed out. Top-secret trivia *Dark Jellpo is one of Gamemaster98's mascots, while Dark Ploxl and Dark Loffica are ShadowRaptor101's. *The three go by their initials - DJ, DP, and DL. *Some say that Dark Jellpo isn't really evil at all, but just plain stupid. Category:Enemies and Bosses in PE:SOAH Category:Gamemaster98 Category:ShadowRaptor101 Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Mascot